User talk:Hamingston
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Advanced Ballistics (Civ5) page, but someone will. *Please tell us something about yourself by editing ! *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now *For general discussions about this wiki, see the forums *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, remember to sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZeroOne (Talk) 18:46, 2 October 2010 Hello there! Hey, you have really had a great start here. :) Just one thing: when you create an article whose name contains more than one word, such as "Particle Physics (Civ5)", please also create a redirect called "Particle physics (Civ5)". You can either first create the article under one name and then move it under the other, creating a redirect, or you can create the article and then create the redirect article separately. Redirect articles have a really simple content: #REDIRECT Particle Physics (Civ5), for example. We need redirects because even though you can spell the names both ways in the search box, the links unfortunately are case sensitive. Anyway, I have created redirects for all the articles you have created so far, so keep up the good work! :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I should add that since wonder names are proper nouns you don't really need to have a redirect from, say, statue of liberty to Statue of Liberty since the former form is obviously wrong. However, I find that stealth bomber is actually more correct than Stealth Bomber but since the game writes it the latter way we need redirects. Anyway, don't stress too much about these and let me know if you have any comments or questions. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Civ4; images and quotes I read your user page where you said you'd like to add images and quotes to all Civ5 wonders and techs. If you name the images as "Pagename.jpg", i.e. "File:Machu Picchu (Civ5).jpg" for the Machu Picchu (Civ5) wonder (or completely in lower case: "File:machu picchu (civ5).jpg"), the template has been built in the way it will find and include the image automatically. :) Also, about quotes: I added two parameters into the tech template: "quote" and "quoted". You can see their effect at Template:Tech_(Civ5)/example. :) Finally, please note that the Civ4 part of this wiki is actually quite complete, it just needs some cleanup. This wiki was recently merged with a separate Civ4 wiki and as such some duplicate articles were created. A temporary "Civ4:" namespace was created for them. The idea is that we move all the Civ4 articles into the main namespace and just tuck "(Civ4)" at the ends of their names. An example on this whole process is that Civ4:Warrior was moved to Warrior (Civ4) and a link to that article was made into the general Warrior article. Rest assured that articles on all Civ4 techs, units, buildings, wonders and resources do exist and they've got nice templates. They've also got images (except for a few techs I think, they got broken during the merge and the Wikia admins haven't fixed them yet... or hadn't fixed when I last checked). Anyway, that being said, your help in cleaning up the Civ4 articles would be really appreciated. :) And if besides cleaning up you can actually improve the articles as well then be my guest! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC)